soleriafandomcom-20200213-history
Balad
Overview Words History The Kingdom of Balad began as a seed of devotion to God. It grew under the care of its many rulers, each said to have been chosen by Remiel's own hand. Timeline Year 1743 BD: Constance I passes of an unknown illness. Tiberius IV is crowned King at 12. Year 1830 BD: Balad's capital is moved from the west to the east. West Balad is abandoned. Year 1838 BD: Tiberius IV dies in battle. Alexius III is crowned King at 15. Year 00 AD: The Fall, and disappearance of Remiel. Year 01 AD:' '''Balad returns to some semblance of normalcy. '''Year 02 AD': The Crystal Trail appears. Balad ceases contact with the outside world. Travel is restricted. Before the Fall Historically, Balad has always prospered. Under the banner of Remiel, horses traveled from far and wide to settle in the land led by her chosen. After the Fall With the existence of Elvere and Valatin revealed, the Baladi held fast to their faith. Fearful of the evil released into the world, they hoped that the angels would keep the denizens of Valatin at bay. For reasons known only to his subjects, the king created the Crystal Trail, a wall separating Balad from its southern neighbor. All overseas trade was halted, with no word of explanation breathed to anyone abroad. Location Occupying the northern half of the Second Continent, Balad's territory is beautiful and dangerous in equal measure. Environment A majority of the kingdom's land is populated by mountain ranges. Its heart is uninhabitable to all but the most hardy of horses, forcing the Baladi to reside almost exclusively along the coast. Fertile valleys serve as ideal hosts for crops, while access to open water makes the kingdom's far reaching influence possible. Balad's temperate environment and northern location allows it to experience all four seasons. Spring is marked by a pleasant warmth, blooming flora, and infrequent rain. Summers are known for their harsh heat and humidity. During autumn the leaves change, and the weather begins to cool. Winters are generally dry and sunny with a notable chill; only the mountains experience snowfall. Architecture Words Notable Landmarks Palace of Eternal Ice: A castle built from stone and consumed by crystal magic. Built by King Tiberius IV's command, it marked the moving of the kingdom's capital from the west to the east. The palace was formerly known as the Palace of Seria Bay until it Alexius III took power. Crystal Trail: The infamous wall that appeared between Chas and Balad. It was supposedly erected by the Baladi King, though only his subjects know why. Outsiders can only assume its origins due to the structure's icy appearance, characteristic of the ruler's magic. Isle of Worship: Home of The Order's Ascetics. The isle of worship is relatively unsettled, save for a temple dedicated to Remiel at its center. Baladi regularly make pilgrimages there to seek spiritual guidance. Elvere Peak: The tallest point in Balad where it is said the first king was chosen. West Balad: Balad's original capital, now overrun by vampires.The city was abandoned and few dare travel there. Government Balad's King has absolute power over the government due to the belief that they are ordained by God. However, this doesn't mean they handle everything alone. Structure A single ruler can't manage an entire kingdom without help; each king appoints stewards to whom they delegate tasks to be done. Generations ago the government was more extensive, as the nobility had gained control over a succession of weaker kings, however recent monarchs ensured that full power was restored to the crown. Laws There are two kinds of law in Balad, the tenets handed down at is founding, and the king's decrees. The former cannot be overturned; the latter are retracted when the current king dies. Tenets I'''. The King is God's chosen, beholden to her and no other. Their word is law. '''II. Do no harm to Remiel's creations, unless they would do harm unto you. Decrees I'''. Travel beyond the Crystal Trail is forbidden. '''II. Contact with outsiders is prohibited to all, save those with permission from the king. III. No demon nor kelpie nor vampire shall be granted citizenship or asylum. Law Enforcement Any penalties incurred by violations of the law are carried out by the Crusaders. Minor transgressions are met with fines that a knight or knights will collect on behalf of the king. More serious instances are met with imprisonment for varying amounts of time. Prisoners whose actions are reflective of corrupted morals are subjected to mandatory meetings with disciples sent by The Order. The most severe crimes are meted by exile. Only a handful of Baladi have ever received such punishment. Ranks See the ranks and their current availability here. Economy Words Primary Industries Words Slavery The Baladi emphasize respect for all creatures; they have never and will never approve of slavery or indentured servitude of any kind. Society Words Citizenship Words Etiquette Words Family Love is an interesting affair among Baladi. The promotion of love for all creatures extends to that of one's fellows. Shows of platonic and familial love or affection are common at home. Romantic love is known to take all forms, and although these forms are generally accepted among the public, older families especially have their own standards and expectations. Education Words Culture Words Religion Remiel is the God of all Creatures, Luciel the Demon King. Elvere is the world of angels, Valatin the world of demons. That is the basis for the religion that Balad calls its own. Though its members practice faith to varying degrees, the King is said to have received his station by God's will, and The Order is an organization dedicated to Remiel's teachings. Its tenets include respect for God's creations, protection of all life, and refutation of Valatin's darkness. Important Events Words Food Balad is strictly vegan out of reverence towards Remiel. Rice, soybeans, lettuce, and seaweed are all staple crops with countless uses. Fruits, other vegetables, and nuts are also commonly grown across the kingdom. Roots like ginger or lotus, mushrooms, and various spices are both cultivated and gathered. Salt is especially useful in food preparation and storage, making it a mineral more valuable than gold. Rice, tofu, and miso are often served alongside grilled vegetables and an assortment of proteins. Fruit is most often consumed in the warmer seasons after a meal. Portions are generally small, and meals are eaten three times a day. Beauty Slim figures, light coats, and wings, all reminiscent of Remiel and the angels of Elvere, are considered the ideal. Accents of bright colors are attractive, though too much color is less so. Long manes and tails are preferred over short ones. Demons, vampires and kelpies are deemed ugly, regardless of their physical features. Entertainment Words International Relations Words Chas Words Moss Star Village Words The Eternal Forest Words